


Relaxation

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #100- "Relaxation" - Alan, Eric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/gifts).



“You’re wound up.”

“I am _not._ ”

“You are.”

“I _am not_ ,” Alan repeats, frowning at Eric as he stamps his last report for the day.

“You’re so bloody wound up you’ve got years on Big Ben running out.”

Alan looks down and ignores him.

He tries not to jump as Eric’s hands land on his shoulders suddenly; they don’t move for a moment, and then slowly rub his neck.

“Relax,” Eric says softly, “you’ve got the rest of every lifetime to be worried.”

He even loosens the bolo tie gently.

Alan closes his eyes and wishes that were true, sighing.


End file.
